wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anduin Wrynn
Anduin Llane Wrynn jest prawowitym władcą królestwa Stormwind. Nazwano go tak jak legendarnego Anduina Lothara. Syn Króla Variana Wrynna, dziesięcioletni Anduin został koronowany na króla aby utrzymywać ład, gdy Varian zniknął w drodze na dyplomatyczną konferencję na Wyspie Theramore; jednakże prawdziwą władzę powierzono Wysokiemu Lordowi Bolvarowi Fordragonowi, Regentowi Stormwind, oraz Lady Katranie Prestor, królewskiemu doradcy. Nieobecność Króla Variana była utrzymywana w tajemnicy, a jego nagły "powrót" (później odkryto, że był to oszust) była traktowana ze sceptycyzmem przez Anduina, oraz także innych władców, jak Król Magni z Ironforge. Biografia Wrath of the Lich King Podczas beta testów World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, jedyną zmianą w komnacie tronowej w Stormwind było dodanie tronu. Anduin stał w tym samym miejscu, co zwykle. Obecnie Anduin stoi obok swego ojca, który powrócił po długiej nieobecności. Anduin obecnie używa tytułu Książę Stormwind. Cataclysm Książe Anduin jest już starszy. Otrzymuje nowe szaty, a jego model wzorowany jest na modelu dorosłego, grywalnego, człowieka. Idąc w ślady ojca staje się wojownikiem, choć na początku chłopak wachał się między podążaniem ścieżkami bojowymi, a ścieżkami kapłańskimi. Decyzje pomógł mu podjąć krasnoludzki król Magni Miedziobrody, podarowując mu swój młot-Łamacz Strachu. [[The Shattering:Prelude to Cataclysm|'The Shattering:Prelude to Cataclysm']] '' Potwierdza to, że pomimo jego starań i jego krasnoludzkich mentorów, Anduin po prostu nie bierze się bardzo dobrze do sztuk walki; jednak, że jest doskonałym łucznikiem z powodu swoich umiejętności i rąk. W rzeczywistości, te ręce, jak okazuje się, znajdują pożytek, on doskonale radzi sobie w dziedzinie nauk medycznych i uzdrawiania. Zostaje wezwany kilka razy w ciągu powieści doglądając rannych i pocieszać ich do rozpaczy. Święte Światło dobrze reaguje na niego, a on czuje się tak naturalne powinowanie do tego, że zarówno Król Magni jak i Arcykapłan Rohan sugerują, że Anduin może mieć bardziej powołanie do kapłaństwa niż do sztuk walki. Rohan staje się jego nowym mentorem, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Anduin nawet zaimponował członków Hordy z jego autentycznej troski o dobro wszystkich ludzi, w przeciwieństwie do postawy jego ojca. '''Mists of Pandaria' Wydaje się, że Konflikt wojny narastającego pomiędzy Przymierzem, a Hordą rozszerzył się na kontynent Pandaria, Anduin został schwytany i więziony w Grookin Hill, wschodnim skraju Jadeitowej Puszczy. Anduin odmawia porządku jego ojca na powrót do Stormwind, wierząc mocno, że przyszłość Przymierza jest przywiązana do sytuacji w Pandarii. Po wylądowaniu, ścieżki zostały wprawione w ruch, które pomogły spełnić wizję Lorewalker Cho's przyszłości, dowódca wśród nich pragnie pozostać do upadku Serca Węża. Współpracuje z nocnymi elfami Strażnikami, aby zrozumieć tajemnice żródeł w Dolinie wiecznych Kwiatów. Dowódca jest również pomocny w relacjach Sojuszu z różnymi frakcjami. Zapewnił zaufanie August Celestials, aby otworzyć bramy do Doliny, koncentrując się na misji pokoju i pomocy uchodźcom z Kun-Lai Summit, żeby znaleźć miejsce na bezpieczną przystań. Anduin znajduję się w różnych strefach zarówno jako dawca zadań, ostatecznie udaje się znaleźć drogę do Sanktuarium Siedmiu Gwiazd w Dolinie. Anduin został ciężko ranny po roztrzaskaniu Boskiego Dzwonu przez Garrosha w Kun-Lai Summit, młody książę był pod gruzami. On jest obecnie w Tawernie Mgieł odzyskując siły z powodu odniesionych ran, gra w szachy z Wrathionem. Legion Następca tronu Stormwind, Anduin jest mądry ponad swój wiek. Po raz kolejny, wykorzystał dyplomację na zakończenie konfliktu, inspirując nawet jego wojowniczego ojca do złożenia broni w dążeniu do pokoju. Ale dyplomacja ma swoje granice, a niektórzy złoczyńcy nie mogą być uzasadnieni. Podobnie jak Płonący Legion grozi zniszczyć Azeroth, Anduin poznaje prawdziwy koszt pokoju... i czy jest gotów zapłacić. Z podręcznika do World of Warcraft |Niniejsza sekcja dotyczy treści zawartych wyłącznie w grze World of Warcraft.}} :"Król Anduin jest na tyle mądrym władcą, na ile mądrym władcą może być trzynastolatek. Ostatnimi czasy jego ojciec, król Varian Wrynn, zaginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach podczas podróży na szczyt dyplomatyczny na Wyspie Theramore. Za sugestią królewskiej doradczyni, Lady Prestor, Anduin otrzymał koronę, by porządek mógł powrócić do królestwa Stormwind. Mimo że niewielu obywateli zdaje sobie sprawę z długiej nieobecności króla, Anduin stara się, jak może, by zniwelować niepokoje. Powszechnie wiadomo, że chłopak wyrośnie na dumnego przywódcę." Wiek Według informacji, Anduin Wrynn w czasie wybuchu konfliktu opisanego w World of Warcraft miał 10 lat. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę upływ czasu i zmianę informacji związaną z wydaniem World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, Anduin powinien mieć 12 lat. W Dalaranie można wyłowić z fontanny monetę , na której znajduje się napis "Chciałbym dorosnąć, wydaje mi się, że mam 10 lat od lat." W World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Anduin ma prawdopodobnie 15 lat (od wydarzeń z Wrath of the Lich King ''do rozpoczęcia kataklizmu upłyneły 3 lata). W Warlords of Draenor od funkcjowania Żelazniej Hordy mija dwa lata, być może wtedy ma już 17 lat. W Dodatku Legion ma już 18 lat, skoro po śmierci ojca, przejął władzę bez regencji, a z koronacją, to musi mieć gdzieś tyle lat. Cytaty '''Powitanie': Greetings citizen. - Witaj obywatelu. Powitanie: Hi there. Have you heard any news of my father? - Witaj. Masz jakieś nowe wieści dotyczące mojego ojca? (usunięte wraz z wejściem patcha 3.0.2) Powitanie: Enjoying your stay in Stormwind? - Podoba ci się pobyt w Stormwind? "Druid został ranny na mojej służbie i będę go chronił za cenę własnego życia! By go dostać, potwory, musicie najpierw pokonać mnie!" "Spotkanie Thralla może być świetne, tato. Z tego, co słyszałem... Jest niezwykły. I czy utrzymanie pokoju nie jest tym, co król powinien robić? Jeśli może?" "Dlaczego tracić twoich wojowników i surowce w bitwie, jeśli kilka słów może przynieść większy zysk?" Powiedział do Garrosha Hellscreama podczas szczytu w Theramore. "Nie możesz się doczekać powrotu do Stormwind? Lecz jest tyle do omówienia, by można było zagwarantować królestwu dalszy pokój i rozwój." Zadania * 84 The Usual Suspects * 84 Peasant Problems * 84 Unholy Cow * 84 He's Holding Out on Us * 84 Expert Opinion * 85 Sacred Waters * 85 Finding Your Center * 86 Sha Can Awe * 86 The Murksweats * 87 A Witness to History * 90 The Kirin Tor * 90 The Fate of Dalaran * 90 The Bell Speaks * 90 The Monkey King * 90 The Greatest Prank * 90 A Celestial Experience * 90 Temple of the White Tiger * 90 Heart of the Alliance * 90 Anduin's Plea Ciekawostki *Pod pewnymi względami jego postać przypomina Valeriana Mengska, jednego z bohaterów StarCrafta II, innej produkcji Blizzarda. Obaj są młodymi władcami swego ludu i obaj przejęli tron monarchy w wyniku śmierci swych ojców, dążąc również do pokoju prowadzonych przez siebie frakcji. *Na przestrzeni całej gry model Anduina się zmieniał. W vanilli (podstawowym WoW) był to model chłopca, zaś po Cataclysm model ten zmienił się na dorosłego człowieka. Obecny model Anduina wynika z jego funkcji lidera Przymierza. Galeria Anduin bow.jpg|Anduin i jego łuk Anduin Katrana Bolvar.jpg|Anduin oraz Bolvar Fordragon i Katrana Prestor Anduin.jpg|Anduin w World of Warcraft Catalcysm Anduin Wrynn-1-.jpg|Anduin Wrynn w grze Anduinbow.jpg|Anduin podczas walki VarianTiffinAnduin.jpg|Jako noworodek wraz z rodzicami Anduin-0.jpg Anduin_SotW.jpg Król Anduin Wrynn.jpg Anduin_Wrynn.jpg Linki zewnętrzne de:Anduin Wrynn en:Anduin Wrynn es:Anduin Wrynn fi:Anduin Wrynn fr:Anduin Wrynn it:Anduin Wrynn nl:Anduin Wrynn Kategoria:Stormwind NPC Kategoria:Postacie z własnym portretem Kategoria:Stormwind quest giver Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Kategoria:Hearthstone hero Kategoria:Kapłani Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos